A Secret Between Two People
by Big Diesel
Summary: "I understand, Jaune. I know what to do to help you. Let me be your replacement girlfriend for the time being. I can help you how to be a good lover." Lie Ren doesn't know when his feelings for Jaune Arc began, but he knows it's a feeling he doesn't want to let go. When an opportunity comes after Jaune breaks up with Weiss, can he be there to comfort his friend? {AU} {Ren x Jaune}


**A/N: This is my first doing a RWBY fanfiction. Their characters may contrast how they are in the series, but that is Fan Fiction for you. This series involves a crossdressing Lie Ren X Jaune. If yaoi isn't your cup of tea, then feel free to leave this story. I hope guys enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune told Lie Ren that he had loved him.

Lie Ren calmly responded to him, as he slid his panties off. "Do you love me or do you love the other _me_?" The latter of the sentence was in a slightly feminine voice. Hearing Ren's voice made Jaune's stomach churn. Butterflies were vacating his space, urging him to come behind Ren. He grabbed hold to Ren's bra, rubbing gently, hoping that the fabric lightly scraped Ren's nipples. Ren let out a slight moan. Jaune continued by kissing his collarbone. He made light pecks. Not wanting Ren to stop. He wanted to hear more of Ren's moans. He pressed his body onto Ren's softened flesh. He took sharp breaths. He wanted to speak. He wanted Jaune to answer the question that he calmly asked moments ago.

"Do you love me or do you love the other _me_?"

His question wasn't returned. Ren felt his erection stirring in his panties. It too was combating its battle with his hormones. He tilted his head back, surrendering himself to Jaune's embrace. Such a pleasant feeling to be in the arms of a man he loved.

Even if the feelings were one-sided. After all, Jaune loved Ren when he was under his pseudonym, Rin. Ren returned Jaune's kisses. He tasted his lips, craving more of the blonde's body. He felt feminine, surrendering himself. Allowing submission, something that was the role of a female. He locked his lips more. He didn't want to lose his grip from Jaune. Everything about him. His smell, his taste, all of it he craved.

"I want more of you, Rin," asked Jaune as he removed his hoodie. Ren's mouth was agape. Seeing his body in its finest of form was alluring to Ren. His body craved Jaune. He took deep breaths, as he reached over to his back to remove the bra. He lied back on his bed. He was careful not to be too loud. It was early in the morning and Nora and Ruby were sleeping in the next room.

Jaune paused, reaching into his pocket to retrieve another condom. He believed in being safe. He was aware of diseases and birth control. He didn't want to complicate things for Ren/Rin. Jaune got on top of Ren. He was careful not to put too much body weight on the delicate fighter. Ren had soft features. His skin was creamy, reminding Jaune of milk. His face was soft, giving Jaune the allusion that Lie Ren was a girl. He glided his hair, stroking it gently as he wanted to inhale his pleasant scent. It was honeysuckle. Jaune leaned forward as he put protection on his sword. He didn't want to do anything to damage his sheath.

"Be gentle with me please," urged Ren. He closed his eyes, preparing for the second coming of Jaune's powerful weapon.

"I will as always, Rin." He kissed his forehead. It felt sweet, giving him confirmation and assurance that everything was going to be okay. "I love you, Rin."

He positioned his dick to his cavern. He took his time. He didn't want Ren to have any pain as he entered. Ren stared at Jaune. Seeing his blue eyes into the night gave him a feeling of being in a calm, tranquil sea. A sea that he wanted to be surrounded time after time after time.

He squirmed as he felt Jaune enter. He grabbed to Jaune's shoulders. Jaune shifted his body to accommodate Ren's tighten cavern. He kept pressing forward. He saw Ren biting his lip each time he put it further.

"Are you okay," questioned Jaune, being calm, quiet as possible.

"I am okay," confirmed Ren. "It is just this feeling. Knowing that when you feel the love within." He touched Jaune's face. "Now answer my question. Do you love me or do you love the other _me_?"

Jaune closed his eyes. He pressed to Ren's soft lips. They enveloped their lips, sealing the deal of their bond as he began thrusting into Ren's ass.

Lie Ren didn't remember when his feelings of liking Jaune began. He just knew that it was a feeling didn't want to let go.

* * *

It was the usual afternoon after completing classes. The holidays were approaching, so many of the students were heading home. He didn't have any family. Besides Nora, that was all that he had.

He simply called Jaune a friend, a teammate, a roommate. It was simple. There wasn't any real significance of those terms, just very common as the word itself could possibly be. He put his books to the side, knowing he wasn't going to do any studying for the time being. He lied on his bed, reaching into his phone to see if there were any missed calls. He followed the rules when it came to using his phone. He wanted the best of his education and his future as a swordsman.

He had a missed call from Nora, which was no surprise. He had already spoken with her. She had invited him to town when she heard that there was a restaurant offering a special on all-you-can-eat pancakes. The ditzy redhead wasn't going to turn that down. Being the surrogate sister, she wanted Ren to come. He politely turned her down, lying that he wanted to catch up on his studies. She pouted but understood the overachieving brunette. She kissed him on the cheek goodbye. As she departed, she phoned Ruby asking if she wanted to come with her to town.

There were no new messages. He had laid the phone down. He got from his bed and went to his drawer to put on something more comfortable. The first thing he saw was a pair of tempo running shorts. Thigh-length and purple in color. It was a gag gift from his friends on his 18th birthday. It was to the joke of Nora, Ruby, and Jaune that the brunette had feminine features, or at least he reminded them of being a girl. Adding more to the fray, Jaune even brought a loose-fitted white t-shirt to accommodate the running shorts. On the whim, Ruby pressured him to try them on. Feeling cornered, he obliged.

The outcome was met with pictures. He felt like he was met with the paparazzi. All were in smiles as Ren tried to cover his slender appearance. The girls were laughing. However, he noticed Jaune was blushing. He slightly turned away, which pique the brunette interest. He decided to play a little game. He swayed his hips, making his way to Jaune's direction. He was nose length with him. He put his body around his shoulder, hovering to the blonde. He whispered gently into his ear, which made Jaune flushed and pushed him away.

Lie Ren flicked his nose, smiling at the embarrassed Jaune. Something stirred within Ren, looking at Jaune. He looked adorable, like a delicate, precious puppy. An adorable puppy that needed to be caressed, loved, and pampered. He ran quickly into the restroom.

He became aroused for the first time over his teammate.

He was now back in bed with the very clothing that he told the others that it was "disgusting." If disgusting was soft, frilly, feeling each and every fiber of the fabric, then he would hate for the word that was worse than its use in the modern lexicon. He scrolled through his social media pages. He liked a few pictures, showing the events in the everyday life of a Beacon Academy student.

He had received a text message.

His eyes widened when it was from Jaune.

 _ **Hey! I am finally done training. I am on my way back to the dorm.**_

Ren hesitated. Why would he be nervous about Jaune texting him, he blatantly thought. This should be nothing new to the brunette. This was Jaune, Jauney, Vomit Boy. He has been sparring with him since their arrival to the academy. Why was his stomach churning, his heart fluttering, his hands moistening, his dick….

His budding erection stood attentively in his running shorts. He shivered, knowing that his hormones were confirming his true feelings about the blonde. He gripped his cell phone. He was cautious about picking his next choice of words.

 _Yeah! No problem. I am here._

 _ **Awesome! Hey, I got some food to bring home. I know Ruby and Nora are pigging out for pancakes. Is curry fine with you?**_

 _Yeah, I can eat. I am totally starving._

 _ **Good, because Miss Goodwitch made plenty.**_

"Miss Goodwitch?" Ren felt his heart skipped a beat. "Why would Jaune practice with her? That isn't like her to do that?" He furrowed his eyes. "What is she thinking? What is trying to gain…" He stopped. Should he be concerned on the welfare of his blonde teammate? Jaune can do whatever he wanted and shouldn't have to feel forced to do anything. Then why is he feeling jealousy?

 _That is sweet of her. Hopefully, the food is good._

 _ **It is. I had sampled a few times. But, anyway, let's spend the evening together. Have a bro's night.**_

"A bro's night? Just with the two of us?" His erection protruded in his shorts, ingraining within. He and Jaune hung out on numerous occasions, but normally with the others from the academy. He had gone drinking with him, Blake, and Yang.

For some reason, this night felt different. He still thought about the evening of his birthday when he made Jaune blush. And the only thing he did was touch his shoulders. What if he would have gone further, like brushing his cheek against his, sliding his gentle fingers along the lines of necks, pressing his teeth onto his ear….

 _Bro's night sound cool._

 _ **Cool, because I have a lot on my mind. I need someone to talk to.**_

 _You know I am here for it._

 _ **Alright, be on the way.**_

 _K! Stay safe on the way here, okay?_

 ** _LOL! Cute and funny, bro!_**

He turned, sinking his face into his pillow. He tried to think of other things to fight his erection. No matter he tried to deny, but his feelings were sure when it came to Jaune Arc.

He had a crush on the vomit boy.

* * *

"Don't stop," responded Lie Ren in a raspy voice. His voice was already giving out from the ongoing moaning he was receiving from his "partner." Although he was being quiet through biting his pillow, it was putting pressure on his voice. Droplets of sweat from Jaune covered his face. He allowed the sweat to blend with his saliva. Tasting his lover in many ways than one.

Jaune let his hand drift to Ren's breast. He gave it light scraps, wanting Ren to go mad. He wanted him to go crazy with desire, with passion. He wanted more of his feminine voice. He thrusted rougher, wanting him to receive his love. As if he had a womb, he wanted to spill his seed in Ren's special place.

It was unfortunate that Jaune was wearing a condom and Ren didn't have a womb.

"Come closer," urged Ren as he wrapped his arms around Jaune's neck. He whispered into his ear, things he never wanted to say, but they were his true, complete thoughts. Words like he wanted him, needed him and didn't want to stop. Words that would tighten Ren's cavern more and expediate Jaune's climax.

Ren licked his neck, biting into it. He was staking his claim, regardless of how Jaune felt about it.

"Rin," screamed Jaune. "I am close to coming."

"Make me come," urged Ren. "Make me come from my pussy."

Following his command, Jaune took Ren's legs and wrapped it around his arm. He decided to give him a good thrust to make them climax. The sound of his hips slapping Ren's ass made Ren moaned deeply. Through his muffled voice he was feeling good. On the second thrust, Ren came from his dick. His milk spurted from its sprout, landing on his stomach and on his chin. Ren felt that good surge of energy released.

It wasn't long when he felt the hotness entering his cavern. Despite being shielded by the condom, he envied that condom for he wanted to feel Jaune's hot seed entering him. Jaune continued to spurt along with thrusting. Each thrust, he had heard Ren make jerking noises. Jaune ebbed in the afterglow until his climax ceased.

Before he pulled out, he took hold of Ren's face and gave him another kiss. They swapped tongues, tasting their love.

"I love you, Rin," said Jaune. He tried pulling away, but Ren wasn't finished. Ren wanted more of Jaune. He grabbed him and tasted more of his tongue. He crossed his legs and pressed on Jaune's back.

"Don't leave," said Ren. "I want to feel your warmth longer. Just a little bit longer."

Jaune sniffled. "I love you, Rin."

"Do you love me, or do you love the other _me?"_ He kissed him once more. "And until I get your answer, I won't respond." He licked his lips. "At some point, you have to make that decision. This window of my being a replacement girlfriend isn't going to last." He pulled close to Jaune's ear. "Take me for who I am _or_ find a real girlfriend."

The alarm clock interrupted their conversation. Jaune stepped from the bed and turned off the clock. He stretched his arms. School was to be attended.

"I am going to take a shower first," said Jaune as he took off his clothes to prepare for the shower. "Do you want to join me?"

"I am good," said Ren. "I am going to sleep in a little bit longer."

Jaune paused as if he wanted to say more. He grabbed his towel and change of clothes and left for the shower. Ren pulled the blankets and lied within the sheets. He was still in the afterglow of Jaune being within him. He loved it, craved for it. However, those days were numbered.

It can only be so long for Ren to act like a practice "girl" to Jaune. As much he loved him, he was still out of reach. He wasn't a girl. He was not Lie Rin. He wanted Jaune to accept him for who he is.

A tear escape from his eye. He glided his hand to his dick as he imagined himself being in the shower with him.

He moaned his name. He moaned words that he wanted Jaune to say to him.

 _I love you, Ren._

 _I love you too, Jaune._


End file.
